Stubborn Idiot
by KanameZero4Eva
Summary: My first FF summary : Blood Drinking that led to something more! ZERO/KANAME SMUT!


Hey everyone, this is_** KanameZero4Eva**_, My First ever Fan Fiction I have posted! How exciting is this. I have always wanted to do this, but never had the guts do it, so here I am now.

_**AND GUESS WHAT, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!! HOW ECITING IS THAT! IM 19 YEARS OLD NOW! WOOT! I **_was wondering if someone could make a one-shot for me on zero/kaname with a really yummy lemon pretty please! That would certainly make my birthday if u do that!

I hope you all enjoy my story, it is Yaoi, so beware, if u dislike yaoi click the back button right now!

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Matsuri Hino, Dammit she is sssoo lucky! If I owned it, zero and Kaname would be doing each other right, taking turns in topping each other! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!

**Pairing:** Zero/Kaname

**Rating:** M (cause of some juicy lemon, my 1st time with it too, so plz review what u thought of it.)

PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**Stubborn Idiot**_

* * *

Zero had woken up with the biggest headache and he figured that meant he was defiantly going to have a horrible day today. He pushed himself up on the bed and rubbed the tiredness away in his eyes. He hands paused then, when he noticed that he was in a bed and worse, it was not his bed. He also noticed that his school jacket uniform was not on him and his white buttoned shirt was unbuttoned revealing his creamy silk white chest. _'Where the fuck am I?' he thought. _He looked around the room and noticed the dark velvet curtains closed, and the light in the room was turned off. The only light that was in the room was from the candles that were lit around the bed and dressers. The candles gave off a rose scented aroma that zero breathed in and immediately felt relaxed. But that was short lived when he heard a door opening. He turned to where the sound came from and a dark figure emerged from the bathroom and walked towards zero. Zero panicked wondering who it was, but when the lighting of the candles finally appeared on the person's face, zero was speechless.

"Kuran, What the hell are you doing here? Wait more like where the hell am i?" Zero sneered at kaname. Kaname just smirked at him, "You are in my room kiryu." He said coolly. Zero couldn't help but notice the tone of kaname's voice when he said it. For some reason it was seductive and it affected zero in his lower regions and he wasn't sure why it was affecting him like this. His mood turned a tad darker and a tint of pink painted his cheeks. _'For god sakes, he is my mortal enemy and I'm over here getting aroused from him talking. What the fuck has gotten into me?'_ zero battled in his head.

Kaname was watching zero's expression go through many emotions and smirked. He didn't miss the blush that adored the ex-hunters cheeks. To kaname, it was adorable. Kaname walked over to the bed and rested one knee on the edge of the bed while one arm rested on the bed beside zero's form. "Kiryu, when was the last time you fed?" Kaname said, with his tone that held a hint of concern in it. Zero's head immediately snapped to kaname's direction and he glared at him. "It's not your damn business." Zero said venomously. He hated it when people always poked in his life and talked to him about blood. It bothered him. He did not want anything to do with blood. But then again he could not help it, he was a vampire and vampires only had a certain limit to go without blood. Zero backed away from kaname and wanted to escape from this hell hole. Kaname read his intentions through his eyes and quickly captured zero's left wrist and dragged him back down making zero lie on his back with Kaname looming over him. Zero stared wide-eyed at Kaname with a bewilderment look splashed across his handsome face. Kaname almost wanted to burst out laughing but kept it in.

Kaname leaned down until his lips were near zero's ear. "zerooo," he purred hotly in zero's ear. Zero gave a violent shiver. He couldn't help it, the hot breath on his ear was driving him crazy. "Zero, take my blood right now!" Kaname commanded with a firm, yet silk like tone. Zero looked at him as if he was thinking the pureblood was crazy but he didn't see any signs of any craziness in the purebloods eyes. He gulped and lifted his head slightly and was beginning pant quickly. He slid one of his arms around the brunettes back and the other went behind the brunette's neck as he nuzzled his neck and breathed hotly on it. Kaname gave a violent shudder when he felt a hot breathe on his neck. Zero breathed hotly on his neck and poked his tongue out and licked a line from Kaname's collarbone to his earlobe. He then found the vital spot that pumped the most blood and licked his way there and latched onto it with his lips and sucked on it. Kaname grabbed the front of zeros shirt and gripped it tightly as his breathing picked up quickly. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have zeros tongue on him and boy did he want of zeros tongue on him. He accidently let out a small moan when he felt zero latch onto his neck and suck on it.

Zero was in a daze, he felt his fangs elongating and he teased Kaname by scraping his fangs against his neck and kept on doing it until he heard a whimper come from the purebloods mouth. Zero could not believe he just made the pureblood whimper, it was delicious to him. He wanted to hear more cute sounds come out of the purebloods mouth. So gave a final lick to Kaname's neck and sank his fang a bit roughly hearing a loud gasp from Kaname.

Kaname was in heaven. He was getting aroused from zero just scraping his teeth, he thought if zero didn't sink in his fangs in now he might just force him too, but his thoughts were cut short when he finally felt fangs piercing his neck. He could not hold back the gasp that made its way from his mouth. It was painful at first but the pain soon gave away to pleasure. He gritted his teeth as he felt his body responding to someone drinking his blood. It was highly arousing. Kaname thought he might as well let zero know what he is doing to him, so he grounded his arousal against zero's. Kaname could feel how hard zero was too and it was thrilling for him to know that he was not the only one getting aroused.

Zero moaned in the back of his throat when he felt Kaname ground his arousal against his own. It made so hard to the point that he thought he might die. So zero grinded back to Kaname, as he greedily drank his blood. He felt Kaname leaning onto him more and thought that maybe he was losing too much blood so he extracted his fangs from his neck and licked it clean and urging it to close. He felt Kaname shiver and pulled away from his neck to look at his face. His breath hitched as he saw kaname's eyes darkened to almost black pupils of lust. It was such an enticing picture to see kaname's mask down for one. So he took this chance to flip them over so zero was now above Kaname.

Kaname gasped as he was flipped onto his back. He looked up to meet with a pair of dark liliac eyes that were clouded with lust. Kaname felt helpless for some reason. The look in zero's eyes made him shiver and ache for zero. He grabbed the back of zeros head and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Zero gasped, but didn't pull away. Instead he intensified the kiss by licking kaname's lower lip, asking for entrance, and was granted immediately. His tongue probed inside of kaname's mouth tasting the sweet spicy, minty taste that was solely Kaname. His mouth watered as he explored more. Kaname himself was in a similar situation. When he felt zero's tongue In his mouth wrestling with his tongue, it became the most addictive thing ever for him. He wanted more of zero, so he began to remove zeros shirt and throw it somewhere in the room and his hand immediately went to zero's belt buckle, but a hand grasped his wrist and placed it above his head. Zero broke the kiss first was panting heavily as he looked at Kaname. He could not believe he just kissed Kaname, But seeing Kaname panting heavily with a flushed face, lips that were wet and red from the kiss and eyes that were glazed with wanted lust was tempting him to the point of no return. He couldn't wait anymore; he had to have Kaname now.

He grabbed a fistful of Kaname's shirt and tore away from his body was presented with white silky skin. He bent his head and went straight for a nipple where he began to lick it and bite it playfully using his teeth. Kaname threw his head back and closed his eyes as he tried to hold in a moan but failed as one slipped put his mouth. It was so good. Zero toyed with both buds until they were red and perky. He had a satisfied grin as he then proceeded to take the brunettes pants off. Once the slacks and boxers were off, his eyes were glued on the enticing picture before him. Kaname lay before him in the nude and whimpered when he saw zero looking at him as if he was a piece of meat. It embarrassed him. Zero saw the look and bent down to capture kaname's lips again in firm kiss that left them both breathless. Zero went to work with his own pants and unbuckled the belt and took them off and tied them around kaname's hand and placed them on the headboard. Kaname whimpered when he felt his hands were restrained. Zero smirked in satisfaction and began undoing his own pants and when his pants and boxers came off he was bare like Kaname.

Kaname gulped as he saw zero's length and boy was he quite endowed. But then again so was he. He then felt zero take a hold of both of his legs and spread them apart. Kaname bit back a yelp as he was exposed and blushed a deep scarlet. Zero let go of one leg as he stuck three of his fingers in kaname's mouth and told him to suck on them. If Kaname thought he was blushing badly, then this was extreme, he hesitantly opened his mouth and let the fingers slide in his mouth as he sucked on them wetting them really good using tongue and saliva as much as possible. When zero thought they were wet enough he pulled them out and spread kaname's leg again and knelt in between them as he slid his fingers in the crevice of kaname's pert behinds. He probed around for the virgin entrance he was dying to bury himself in. once he found it, he slowly slid one finger in and slowly waited for any reaction from Kaname to adjust to it. Kaname squirmed when he felt the finger in him, but moved his hips slightly telling zero to continue. When zero got the cue he began to pump his fingers in and out and added the second finger. Kaname then gasped in pain from the second finger. It was slightly painful but he didn't want zero to stop so he moved his hips in tune with zeros thrust of his fingers. Soon zero added the third finger and was pumping them quickly looking for that sweet spot that would make Kaname go crazy. When he heard Kaname cry out in pleasure with his back arched, he knew he had found it.

Kaname was in bliss. It was exhilarating and orgasmic for him. With zeros finger pumping in him and hitting that special spot he felt might die if he did not find release soon. But it seemed as if zero was reading his mind, because suddenly he felt the fingers withdrawal from him and something else probe his entrance. It was a lot thicker and bigger than fingers and when he felt zero begin to push in, he gave a cry of pain and pleasure. It hurt a lot. His breathing picked up tremendously and he had a few tears poke out of his eyes. Zero saw the hurt in kaname's eyes and bent down to place a gentle kiss on kaname's lips and he grabbed kaname's length and began to pump it slowly as he waited for Kaname to adjust and settle down. Kaname shivered and moaned as he felt zero pumping him slowly. It was helping by forgetting the pain. After a few minutes he whispered in zeros ear, " Z-zero, mo-move." Zero looked at him for a few seconds and nodded as he pulled back and thrust back again. Kaname moaned loudly and arched his back. It felt amazing.

Zero began to pick up his pace as he thrust into kaname's hot, tight quivering depths. It was the most amazing feeling he ever felt. Better than masturbation itself. He was addicted to it, he needed be in Kaname more. So he took kaname's legs and put them on his shoulder as he plunged into his depths again and much deeper this time, making Kaname cry out in pleasure. Kaname was in over his head for allowing this, but he didn't care, he wanted more so he moved in hips to match with zeros thrusts, anything to get zero in deep as possible. Soon zero hit kaname's prostate and Kaname was left in quivering mess of moans and cries as he was nearing his climax. Zero too was nearing his release. Kaname looked up at zero and was aching to touch zero. "Zero, z-zero please untie me please!" Kaname pleaded as he was being pounded into. Zero looked at him and then reached for the belt and untied it and Kaname immediately wrapped his arms around zeros neck and kissed him as zero thrust into him at an inhuman pace. With a final thrust, Kaname arched his back high and threw his head back with his eyes closed tightly as he released. Zero also released at the same time as he gave small little jerks in kaname's body releasing his seed deep into Kaname. He then collapsed onto Kaname breathing heavily.

Kaname was panting heavily as sweat poured down his body. When he felt a body collapse on top of him, he wrapped his arms around zero and nuzzled into his hair. As they both came down from their orgasm, their breathing began to settle down. Zero rolled off of Kaname and settled beside him. Kaname looked at zero and saw that he had fallen asleep. Kaname smiled to himself, he saw zero in way that no one else has had and he was defiantly going to remember it. Looking at zero's peaceful sleeping face, it made his heart warm. He too then soon felt sleepy and soon fell asleep next zero.

The next day Zero woke up to find a heavy load on his chest. He saw Kaname nuzzled against his chest sleeping soundly. Zero then remembered last night's events and blushed deeply. He still could not believe he had done that. He tried to move Kaname away from him but it only ended up with Kaname holding onto zero tighter. Zero tried to pry kaname's arm off, but he would not budge, he tried to tell Kaname to get off and move but didn't work, he could have sworn he also heard Kaname mumble, "Stopdonwanaletgo." So he gave a sigh and fell back on the pillows.

Kaname opened his eyes and looked up to see zero sleeping again. He smiled and quickly got up and gave a quick peck on zeros lips but gasped when a hand grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss. Kaname moaned as he broke the kiss. Zero smirked and got up. "Its about damn time you got up." He said to Kaname. Kaname blushed a bit, but smiled. Zero reached out and cupped his face and gave him a chaste kiss quickly. Kaname noticed how zero blushed a bit too and smiled. So he pulled zero in for a hug and whispered in his ears hotly, "I thank you for a most unforgettable night zero, I hope to do this again soon, ne?" he chuckled. Zero blushed deeply and pushed him away, and got up from the bed quickly. "Like hell we will kuran you stubborn idiot." Zero retorted, so he quickly put his clothes on and ran out the door. As soon as he closed the door, zero clutched his beating heart and blushed. 'Man im losing it, could I really be falling for Kaname." Zero thought so he went back to his dorm to shower and sleep a bit more before class started.

Kaname just stayed in his bed chuckling. This was defiantly interesting. He would for sure find zero again and make him do this again, but this time zero will be bottom. Since his ass was still sore. He could not wait to get his hands on zero again.

* * *

Well I did it!!!! I finished my first FF! PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I NEED TO KNOW HOW I DID! I DON'T CARE HOW BAD THE CRITIQUES ARE! IT JUST HELPS ME GET BETTER AT WRITING! THANK YOU AGAIN! LUV U ALL!

READ & REVIEW!


End file.
